


One Moment

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Ages are not the same, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Jo, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Jo and Dean are siblings, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not four years, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sam and Dean are only a year apart, The girls know what's up, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is at college and is picked on. His tormentors take it too far and one moment changes Cas's life forever. Dean has been focused on his college career and football scholarship too much to have a relationship but one moment changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I've been off school all week and have been writing like crazy... This is what happens when I'm off the writing leash...

“Hey faggot.” Castiel heard a moment before he was shoved against the locker dropping all his books. He gave a grunt and closed his eyes but made no attempt to remove himself, the rest of the team would only shove him back up against it. They made their way to whatever class they had each hit or pushed him as they past. 

“Cas.” He heard his best friend Sam Wesson say next to him.  
“It’s fine Sam, just leave it.” Castiel said opening his eyes and bending to get his books.   
“It’s not though.” Sam handed him one of his books. “They treat you like shit and you shouldn’t have to deal with it.” They had had this conversation many times before.

“Sam, you are not to get involved.” Castiel said sternly looking him in the eyes.  
“I said I won’t but I also won’t let you be forced to go to the hospital again.” One of the guys from the football team had broken his arm a while back.

“It’s not worth you going to jail. I won’t bail you out.” Castiel said with a hint of a smile.  
“Yeah you would.” Sam smiled, they both knew he would.  
“Anyways let’s get to class. You still up to going to Balthazar’s party with me and Jess? We can hook you up with someone…” Sam nudged Cas and winked.

“I don’t want to be your charity case.” Cas said as they walked into the classroom.  
“Who’s charity case?” Jessica asked as they sat next to her.  
“Castiel is coming out with us to Balthazar’s but we can’t try to hook him up with anyone this time.” Sam explained.  
Jess leaned over Sam to Castiel, “That was one time and he was totally cute and checking you out!” She whispered. 

“Or maybe,” Cas leaned in too, “you were standing close to me and he was checking you out.”   
She shook her head, “Did you see his shoes? And his clothes in general. Plus the brunet that kept trying to get his attention? He only had eyes for you.” Jess countered with a twinkle in her eye that said there was no arguing with her.  
“Fine, but still no hook ups.” Cas said as the professor came in.

Castiel was focused on the lesson until about half way through when he felt something hit the back of his neck. His hand shot to the back of his neck and he heard a few sniggers. He turned around and saw it was two of the guys from the football team, Lucifer and Michael, next to them was the quarterback, Dean Winchester, but he wasn’t paying attention, just taking notes.

Cas tried to pay attention but every minute or so he would feel the stinging on the back of his neck or his head. He was very grateful when the bell rang and Dean called the other two out.   
“Cas? You ok?” Sam asked standing, Jess looked over at him concerned.  
“Yeah, my neck is aching.” Cas said feeling the welts on the back of his neck.

“Ok… Anyways Starbucks for dinner before the party?” Jess asked still concerned. “I’ll bring Chinese?”  
“You know they frown when we do that.” Sam reminded her.  
“Yeah. They’ll be ok.” Jess said leaning up to kiss Sam. “I got to go. Mandy is meeting me to get my notes. See you guys then!” She gave a wave and sauntered off. 

“What were they doing?” Sam asked immediately turning and looking seriously at Castiel.  
“It was nothing.” Cas picked up his books and made the mistake of turning his back on Sam.  
“Then what is this?” Sam asked grabbing Cas’s shirt collar and poking the welts on the back of his neck.

“Ow!” Cas growled twisting out of Sam’s grasp. “Those jerks behind us, I’ve got to go.” Cas said not giving Sam a chance to respond. He hurried out the door not really that excited for his next class. He had Dean in that class, which wasn’t that bad because he didn’t give Cas any trouble, but Crowley and Meg were another story. 

They would always flirt with him and although he was glad they’re attention wasn’t negative it did make it very hard to concentrate. He arrived a few minutes earlier than normal because he didn’t stand around talking to Sam before. Dean Winchester was the only other one in the classroom; the professor wasn’t even there yet. Cas looked at his phone. They had 45 minutes until the class started. 

He put his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he could feel Dean staring at him. “Staring is rude.” He muttered.   
“Sorry I just-I’ve never seen you before. You new?” Dean asked sounding genuine.

Cas turned around and openly balked at Dean, “Are you blind or just an idiot?” He asked.  
“What the hell man?” He demanded.   
“I’ve got three classes with you, that’s what. Your goons constantly harass me and you can honestly say you’ve never seen me?” Cas demanded. He barked a laugh and turned back around in his seat not knowing where that came from but glad it was now out there.

“Wait… You’re Nastiel?” Dean asked.  
“It’s Castiel!” He shouted, “Did you really think that was my name?” He demanded standing up and facing Dean.   
“I hadn’t heard you called anything else!” Dean said defensibly also standing. 

“My. Name. Is. Castiel. That’s it. You’re Dean Winchester. Biggest bad on campus. Who cares if your apes pick on someone who’s a no one?” Castiel said crazily.   
“You two fight like an old married couple. Didn’t even know you two had met.” Crowley said walking in. “Morning Sweet Heart.” He smiled at Cas. Dean stiffened and sat down when Crowley walked over to the seat next to Castiel.

“Go away Crowley.” Cas said tiredly sitting down.   
“Awww… I’m late.” Meg said running in. “My unicorn has already been greeted by the hell’s finest.”   
“Hello Whore. Really and truly not glad you could join us.” Crowley said looking up.

“Crowley. Leave poor Clarence alone.” Meg cooed ruffling Castiel’s hair.   
“That’s not my name.” Cas muttered putting his head down. Dean watched the scene with a bit of horror and a bit of curiosity. Half the time Crowley and Meg were bitching at each other and the other half they were flirting and obviously making Castiel uncomfortable.

Other students came in but Dean really didn’t have close friend in this class so he just thought about what Castiel had said. Maybe he was that blind to others. He would’ve thought that The Party would have taught him to be more vigilant, but apparently not.

The class dragged by for both Dean and Castiel. Dean found his eyes drifting to the blue eyed boy being harassed by notes from both sides. Dean knew there was a party tonight at Balthazar’s place and he felt it necessary to include Castiel in the invite even if Dean was sure he would turn it down. After class was over Castiel tried to leave but Crowley and Meg stopped him which gave Dean time to get over there.

“Hey Castiel.” Dean said very awkwardly.  
“Yes Dean, what do you want?” Castiel said looking around to find an opening to leave because now three sides were blocked.  
“Hello there Squirrel.” Crowley smirked at his own supposed cleverness.  
“Aww… What getting jealous, Sugar?” Meg asked.

“Absolutely.” Dean flirts back easily and Castiel looks at him oddly. “But what I was really wondering was, is Cas here going to go to Balthazar’s tonight?” He asked.  
“Yes, I’m going with friends. Now I have to go meet them if you people would Let Me Out.” He said angrily not finding an opening.

“Fine chill out Clarence, we’re moving.” Meg said creating an opening.   
“See you tonight Angel.” Crowley called after Cas’s retreating form.   
“Not if I can help it.” Cas muttered to himself. It was dark out already and he turned on the path that would take him to the Starbucks on the other side of campus to meet Sam and Jess, but he was pulled into one of the spaces between the buildings.

“Hey there Nastiel.” Alistair said pinning him to the wall. His face hit the bricks painfully and he tried not to cry out as Alistair twisted his arm.   
“Let me go.” He grunted.  
“Not going to happen.” A new voice said, Azazel.

“I’m not the nasty one. Does it look like I’m pinning someone to the wall?” Castiel retorted. This, he was used to. They would taunt him and throw him down but he was good at countering.   
“Yeah but maybe we should show you why it’s so nasty.” Alistair said and Castiel’s body tensed when he felt a hand on his ass.

“No. No. No. You—you wouldn’t dare.” Castiel stammered, really hoping someone would come by. This part of campus wasn’t well traveled this time of night. Granted it wasn’t actually that late but since it was almost Halloween it was getting darker sooner.

“We just want you to realize why people don’t like you. You’re such a little cockslut. I’m sure this is turning you on.” Azazel said squeezing Castiel’s ass.   
“Ple-please don’t do what you’re thinking about doing.” Castiel was not above begging. The hand reached around to the front of him and he struggled fiercely until Alistair cracked his head on the wall, then he was too dazed to put effort into it.

All the hand did was undo his belt then pull it out. He was ashamed to say a whimper came out of his throat without his permission. The other two laughed to hear him already making noises. Alistair wrenched his other arm behind his back. They used the belt to bind his arms together at the elbows. 

“You’re only doing this because you can’t get a willing partner.” Castiel said calling on every crime show he had ever watched. “You want to prove you’re better than me by humiliating me.” Castiel’s head was suddenly slammed against the building making him see stars and his vision go spotty.

“Keep talkin, and we’ll have to fill that mouth of yours.” Alistair threatened.  
“We’re going to anyways.” Azazel said and Castiel could feel the smirk in his voice.  
“Yeah.” Alistair confirmed, he used his shoulder to keep Cas pinned as he undid the pants. Castiel struggled despite the pain in his arms. 

He actually managed to get free but they were blocking the opening so he went deeper just trying to get away. If it hadn’t been for the fact the Alistair had managed to get his pants down a little then he might not have tripped. The other two followed easily.

“Oh look,” Azazel cooed coming upon Castiel face down in the dirt trying desperately to get back up. He was stopped by a foot on the back of his neck pressing him farther into the dirt. “Hah he thought running would help. Now you’re just farther from the opening.” Alistair commented giving him a swift kick to the ribs.

His breath left him in a whoosh, or as much as was left. Azazel pulled Cas to his knees and pulled his pants down the rest of the way. “Just relax… Makes it easier and you gonna need it to take my cock.” He growled in Cas’s ear.

“Stop-stop! Please!” Castiel begged. He tried to kick out but Azazel but he brought a knee on Cas’s leg. Castiel let out a whimper in pain.   
“You make the prettiest noises let’s muffle them.” Alistair said unzipping his pants. Castiel refused to open his mouth so Alistair pinched his nose and to breathe he had to open his mouth.

“If you bite me I’ll knock out your teeth.” Alistair growled shoving in his mouth. Castiel whimpered and Azazel shoved two fingers into Cas’s ass. Castiel shouted and tears were running down his face.

“So tight, so good, better than a girl.” Azazel purred. And after a moment Azazel pulled out his fingers and spit on his dick. He shoved into Cas and as one shoved back the other shove forward. Castiel screamed and he couldn’t believe no one had come by yet. 

It didn’t take Alistair long before he was choking Cas and then coming down his throat. Cas not getting air made him clench and Azazel was spilling into Cas. They pulled out, “Look at our little fuckboy…” Azazel said pushing him to the ground. 

“Now don’t we have a party to get to.” Alistair mused as Castiel choked on a sob. He reached down and grabbed Cas’s cell. “Really should put a password on this thing…” He tisked. “Aw here he is. ‘Sam Im staying n 2nite.’” He typed.

“Wait, Nastiel probably spells everything out.” Azazel said taking the phone and changing it to ‘Sam I’m staying in tonight.’ “And send… There we go, now they won’t come looking.” He laughed. 

“Oh got a reply… ‘Why not? It’s one night.’ How about ‘I have a test to study for.’ Yeah that sounds good. ‘Have fun.’” Azazel added. “There we go. And we’ll take this.” He said putting the phone in his pocket. “Can’t have you calling for help can we?” They turned to walk away, but Alistair went back to Cas’s head and pulled his hair raising his head, “Such a good little cockslut, might have to use you again some time.” He promised. They laughed and threw Cas farther back into the alley.

They turned the corner and Cas started crying loudly. He was still bound and tried to undo the belt from his elbows. He failed and tried to sit up but it hurt too much. Cas choked back a sob and laid down trying to get comfortable. It’s about five minutes later and Cas heard someone approach. He silently prayed it was Sam or even Jess but he still hides slightly. 

“No. I’m not in the mood for a party.” He heard none other than Dean Winchester. “No I did not get rejected… Listen, Jo is gonna be down this weekend and I don’t want to have things to do.” Dean sighed and Cas hid more now that he knew who it was. “I’ll call you Mike… Michael, whatever.” Dean said hanging up.

“Hello?” Dean asked looking in the alley. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty?” He called a bit confused. Yes he was allergic to cats but they were still cute and he just sneezed a lot. Cas found the strength to roll his eyes. Dean walks farther in and rears back when he saw Cas. Cas squeezed his eyes shut but heard Dean swear loudly.

“Uh-uh… are-are you alive?” Dean asked tentatively.   
“Yes…” He whimpered. Cas thought about saying no but there was no guarantee another person would come by tonight.  
“Oh God!” Dean leaned down and starts moving his hands, “I’m so sorry. This might hurt. But I need to move you to get the… the belt off.” Dean said lifting him and setting him back down on the ground gently. 

Dean undid the belt and the skin under was raw and Cas would have scabs and bruises. Cas hissed in pain, “I know, I know it hurts. I’m sorry, stay still.” Dean murmured. Dean doesn’t say anything as he helps Cas pull up his pants. Cas and Dean don’t look at each other as Dean helps Cas stand on shaky legs.

“Uh… um, you need to go to the hospital…” Dean said finally.   
“No.” Cas said firmly. “No hospitals.”   
“I’m not sure but I think you-you… You were raped and you could have an STD or something now.” Dean said trying to talk sense into him. 

“I’m fine just leave me alone.” Cas said shaking Dean off.   
“No!” Dean said pulling out his phone.   
“I’ll be gone before they get here.” Cas growled walking off. Dean groaned and ran after him.

“You’re Castiel, right?” Dean asked. “What happen… Nevermind, I know what happened.” Dean said shaking his head.   
“Please leave me alone.” Cas said feeling better to be under lampposts.  
“Let me walk you home. Or give you a lift? My car is over there. Wouldn’t be any trouble.” Dean assured.

“I’m close. Go away.” Cas said going to one of the apartments on campus. “If you show up here I’m going to call the cops. Go away.”   
“Ok, ok. I’m going. But don’t call the cops ‘cause I’m going to come around tomorrow or so and see if you’re ok.” Dean said before the door gets slammed in his face. 

“Ok… Bye.” Dean said to the door. He turned and went to his car. Cas started to cry and went to get a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs to go to the library to figure out some information on how to cope. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!!! But I do have roughly the next seven chapters to write. I wasn't sure where to go with this and then it got deleted. but my awesome cousin got it back for me and then I had work and School to deal with but here I am. I'm going to do all I can to keep updating often. The next chapter is going to be hard as well but I want to be accurate. I wasn't sure where I was originally going with this but I've since decided I want to be as accurate as possible in this story. Enough rambling on with the story...

Castiel didn’t stop scrubbing his body until he was raw. Dean had seen him… Oh God, he was so embarrassed. He would never live that down. Alastair and Azazel had taken his dignity and virginity from him. 

He crawled into bed and started to cry. With Balthazar’s party it was likely his roommates, Gabriel Milton, Adam Milligan, and Sam, would probably be late. Of that he was glad. He didn’t want to face any of them right now. He finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. 

It was a few hours later that Sam came in. Cas and Sam shared a room and Gabriel and Adam shared a room. Cas was sleeping lightly and Sam was trying to be quiet but Cas still woke up. “Sam? That you?” He asked in the dark room.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Sam asked. “Sorry.”  
“No, it’s alright. I was sleeping lightly… The test has me stressed.” Cas lied. “How was the party?” He asked sitting up.

“Good. Jess had a lot of fun but then Mandy got drunk and we had to take her home.” Sam said turning the lamp on low. “Is this ok?” Sam asked.

“It’s fine.” Cas said adjusting to the light. “I’m assuming you were the DD since I wasn’t there and Jess can’t be trusted?” Castiel asked.

“I love her but she cannot be trusted.” Sam said chuckling. “But being the hero I am I got them both home safely.” Sam said bowing. Castiel smirked and clapped for Sam. 

“Alright now I’m sure you’re tired. Get some rest. I may or may not be here in the morning. I’m going to get the test over with then go out. I need to get away from campus for a while.” Cas said then yawned. 

“You okay dude?” Sam asked instantly concerned for his friend.

“Yeah… I’m okay. Don’t worry, I just want to clear my head. I’ll text you when I settle down for the day. Will that make you happy?” Castiel asked Sam.

“Yes it will. Jess isn’t gonna like the fact you’re skipping out on us twice.” Sam said jokingly. 

Cas fought a shudder. “I-I know. I’m going to bed now. Could you turn off the light?” He asked.

“Castiel tell me what’s going on. Honestly are you ok? You sick?” Sam asked at his side.

“I’m fine Sam… Honestly. Just tired. G’night.” He mumbled turning over. 

“Ok… Night…” Sam said slowly. He went over to the lamp and turned it off then got into his own bed to sleep.

It took Cas another hour but then he got up, not being able to sleep anymore. He quietly got up and got dressed in some comfy clothes, sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt, he had bruises and they needed to be covered. He wasn’t in the mood to put on anything more. After tying his shoes he grabbed his laptop. He needed to find out how to cope.

There was no way he could go to a hospital, he couldn’t afford it, and he didn’t want his family involved. As quietly as he could Cas went out the door. He debated driving, he really didn’t want to walk anywhere at the moment, but it would be quicker to just walk. That and the fact that it was morning and it was the opposite direction of… Last night…

Cas sighed and was glad he was wearing comfy shoes as he shouldered his bag and headed slowly to the library. Research. He needed to research how to cope and how to make sure he was not permanently damaged. 

Cas swallowed thickly as he thought about what he had to do. That was why he had brought his laptop. You had to sign in to use a library computer and he really didn’t want a nosy person or student to see what he was looking for, although he could do what Sam says he always does, “What are you looking at? It’s a research paper.” Of course right now Cas really wasn’t in the confronting kind of mood.

He smiled in relief when he made it safely to the library. It was open twenty-four hours so he didn’t have to worry about it not being open. Cas took a breath and opened the door. He made his way quietly to the far corner. There was a section of autobiographies that not many people frequented that had tables and chairs around them.

Cas choose a comfy chair and backed it to a corner. Strangely he didn’t feel trapped. No he felt protected on three sides in his little corner. Cas got out his laptop and plugged it in. He had been using it yesterday to actually do research for a class so it was dead now. 

As he was waiting for it to power up he was thinking about where else to go today. Sam wasn’t going to be expecting him home until late, so he was debating going to his favorite little coffee shop in town when his nose was assaulted by the smell of salt and Axe body spray.

“Uh… Hi?” Dean said stepping over from the bookshelf. Cas’s eyes got wide, no no no no no no!

“You… You can’t be here. Please leave. I-I just want to be alone.” Cas said in a panicky voice. He looked around Dean to see if he had brought anyone else with him, but it didn’t appear he had.

“I don’t really think that’s a good idea… You being alone I mean.” Dean said shifting from one foot to the other. He must have come to some internal decision because he pulled up a chair and sat close to Cas, but not so close that Cas felt trapped. 

“Cas, er, Castiel. I-I’m not going to hurt you or anything.” Dean assured warily.

“Dean you didn’t hurt me the first time but I really don’t just want to be alone.” Cas sighed, hoping that would make Dean feel like he’d done enough and would leave.

Dean didn’t move, “Cas just… Please? Ok, you really shouldn’t be alone after that. You could be in shock or denial or something like that.” Dean insisted. Cas just shook his head. “Right there! You are proving my point.” Dean said throwing his hands up. Cas couldn’t stop the flinch.

“I’m sorry Cas. Seriously.” Dean said slowly. “Uh… Let’s talk about something else… Do you have any siblings?” Dean asked 

Cas looked at him suspiciously, “Why do you care?” He countered, no one cared about him but his friends. And they were only Sam, Jess, and Gabriel.

Dean just shrugged, “Because if I asked you if you were ok you’d probably look at me like I’m an idiot for asking.” Cas shot him a look and Dean held up his hands at Cas, “See?” He insisted.

“Well you’re not wrong.” Cas said with a sigh. “I have a sister, Anna. She’s graduated though. And despite my parents’ wishes she won’t settle down and marry.” Cas smiled fondly. “She’s very intelligent. I think she’s currently in India… Her last letter wasn’t very specific. She’s a communications major and knows about seven or so languages, she’s a translator for some rich CEO or something of the sort.” Cas explained the smile never leaving his face.

“She sounds awesome.” Dean said a smile tugging at his own lips.

“What about you?” Cas asked. Not because he wanted to get to know the jock… but to be polite and not make it all about himself. 

“Yeah I have a sister. Jo, she’s a crazy person though. She’s actually coming in this weekend, her college is on break or something this next week. My roommates aren’t going to be in this weekend so we’re going to sneak he into my room for the week.” Dean explained rolling his eyes.

“You should meet her. I have to pick her up later but you should definitely meet her. Like… Maybe at the game tomorrow… You know if you want to go.” Dean said nervously. Cas looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Uh…” Cas said blankly. 

“You don’t have to decide right now!” Dean said quickly. “Just whatever you want.” Dean shrugged. 

“Um… Yeah… Sam and Jess would like that. I-I’ll try to make it.” Cas said shrugging slightly not looking at him. “Please… I’m not in shock or denial… But I need to-uh- to find out some things. So… Please I’m sure you have other things to do right now so please, just give me some space.” Cas nearly begged.

“Yeah. Yeah… Sorry.” Dean said standing up, realizing he was not helping Cas in the slightest by being there.

“Thank you.” Cas said breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, but one more thing.” Dean said reaching in his bag. “I- After I got you home last night I went back… And I found your phone. Or at least I think it is yours. It was in a trashcan and ringing or else I wouldn’t have found it.” Dean said finally finding it in the phone. He held it up and tossed it to Cas.

Cas looked at it and yeah it was his. He looked to see why it would have been ringing. Sam replied to his text then tried to call him. “Thank you… You… You didn’t have to do that.” Cas said looking up at him sadly.

“I-I just wanted to make sure you didn’t leave anything. I-I put my number in the phone too so I’m really glad it’s yours and not some random person I’d be texting.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile.

“Dean you don’t have to text me, I’ll be fine.” Cas tried to assure, not sure why people he didn’t really know, especially Dean Winchester, would want to text him. “You don’t need to check up on me.” 

“I know… But I feel crappy that I’ve never noticed you were picked on, by my team!” Dean said loudly and Cas flinched. “I-I’m sorry. I just… I thought they were good people but I guess I was deluding myself.” Dean sighed angrily. 

“I’m sure some of them are.” Cas said, “Only a few are jerks. But don’t worry, go back to your life and I’ll go back to mine. You don’t owe me anything.” Cas said getting angry. “So get out because you really need to leave. Ok?” He demanded. 

“Right. Right.” Dean said slightly in shock. That outburst was opposite of what Cas had been like. “I-I’ve overstepped my boundaries. If you need me you have my number.” Dean said swallowing once and with a look back he left Cas in peace.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief and commanded himself not to cry. He was not weak and he could figure this out without help. Or at least he needs to for the moment. He needed to do this alone, but he knew Dean only wanted to help. And maybe he would actually go to the game tomorrow, if he could stand being around people… Cas just sighed and opened his internet browser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Deals with trauma differently and I will be ding research on that as well. I have to do research on this topic. If anything seems out of place please tell me so I can change it. I don't want to offend anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've got a way this is going but nothing really "set." So any help and advice you guys want to give I will gratefully accept! Thanks! Plus side note here, if you read or have read any of my other stories I'm going to be updating those as well.


End file.
